Ruffs and Puffs
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Buttercup tries to get her sisters to accept the RRBs.
1. THEY LIVE!

Uh, this is my first PPG fic, so be gentle!  
Buttercup's POV I kinda missed them. Especially the green one they called Butch. I think the name's kinda stupid, so I decided to call him Booster. I think the red  
one's name, Brick, was stupid too. I called him Buster. The blue one, Boomer? He can stay the way he is. At midnight, the witching hour, I crept down to the Professor's lab. I found snips of Blossom's, Bubbles's and my hair, a bunch of snails from the playground, and a rubber puppy's tail at the joke shop. I put it in the pot. and thought about what else I should  
put in. I suddenly knew what to do. I flew to our room and took one of Bubbles's best pictures, Blossom's fav book, the encyclopedia of knowledge, a cook book, a song book, a martial arts book, and my fav football. I took them downstairs, and dumped them in the pot. One more thing. I made a paper  
heart with lace and our names on it. I put that in, too. Now they'll be  
friends with us! I angelically sang, "Oh dear, I don't know what will happen when I mix Chemical X with this stuff." I flew up and balanced the Chemical X bottle on one of the rafters of the lab, and let it fall. Then I  
took cover! Then I felt some one pick me up. "D'ya think she's dead?" I heard a boy voice ask. I righted myself in the buy's arms and growled "No, I'm not dead. I don't plan to be anyhow." I looked up at the green one who was holding me. His face was kind, and slightly puzzled. Then his eyes went wide with fright. "Wait! You're da girl who blew me up!" The boys backed  
away in fright, the green one dropping me. I rolled my eyes and said,  
"RELAX, boys, I re-created you so you could be our friends. I think the counter-part thing is really cool. "Now, Red." The red one perked up, "you will be Buster, because the last time I saw you, you busted a water tank." He grinned. "Blue, you'll be Boomer, like last time. The name fits you and you do have that sound attack..." His head bounced like a bobble-head's.  
"Green, you will be Booster, because I think you were the fastest." His  
eyes glowed with happiness. "Together, you are." The boys grinned and yelled, "THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" My eyes went wide. "Shh, not so loud! You'll wake up the others!" They nodded together and chorused, "Sorry, Buttercup!"  
I smiled and said. "Okay. There's a big tree in the very middle of the forest. Go to the branches and sleep. After 7:00, I'll be able to sneak out and I'll help you with making a house. After we get all this done, I'll let my sisters know you are back." The boys nodded and flew off. "Bye guys." I  
whispered as I flew back to bed.  
***********************************************************************  
OK, I'm not good at doin' this.. Oh, jeez, just review!  
Oh, and I don't own PPG or RRB. But I do own Buster and Booster. Kinda. 


	2. The Forrtress and A suprise to Booster

Buttercup's POV  
  
I woke up and blinked. I was in my clothes, my backpack and lunch was next to me. My homework was finished, too. I was pretty confused. Then I looked at the window, and Booster was sleeping on the windowsill! "Booster! What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He didn't move. I flew over, and carefully carried him over to the park, in case he yells when he wakes up. Then, to wake him, I carefully squeezed his wrist. He groaned and opened his eyes.  
Then he blinked, in a confused sort of way. "Buttercup?" He asked in  
question, as though wanting assurance it was really me. I smiled. "What were you doing on my windowsill?" To my surprise, he blushed. "W-well, I wanted to do somthin' fer ya, since you brought us back to life and all." he trailed off awkwardly. I gave him a full-fledged grin. "You did that all  
by yourself?" He blushed again. "Well, uh. yea." I hugged him, and he  
turned the color of a tomato. "Well, uh, gotta go now!" he was suddenly  
speaking as fast, maybe even faster, than Mojo Jojo. "I gotta help my brothers, and, ya know, they'll need my help, so.. Bye!" He flew off in a flurry of green. I smiled. My sisters will SO FREAK when they find out! I flew back to my house, and the day progressed as normal, and all was well when I flew back to check on the boys. I smiled when I saw them. Buster was sleeping on top of Boomer, a book in his lap, and his hat askew. Boomer was sucking on his, well, hand. He doesn't have a thumb, does he? Booster was  
slightly away from the group, draped over a strong branch. I decided to wake Booster first. After all, he is my counter-part. I flew over and shook  
him. He groaned loudly and ignored me. I smirked and pushed him off the branch. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOF!" Boomer and Buster woke up then. "OWW! THAT  
HURT, BUTTERCUP!" Booster yelled below. Boomer, Buster, and I giggled silently, until Boomer had the sense to stop trying to climb the tree, and fly up instead. "Very funny." He grumbled. We all laughed and started to  
work. The house was gonna be exactly like the Professor's', only it was black and green (to blend in with the foliage) and it was in the big tree. Since we were super heroes, it only took us a night to build. "I, Buster, The leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, christen this building. uh, what should we call it?" Asked Buster in confusion. I thought for a sec. "How bout. The Fortress?" The boys' eyes lit up. "So be it! .Says Buttercup, that's who!" Booster lowered his head and mumbled, "He's talking to himself again." I snickered, and noticed it was getting light. I was about to fly, when: "Uh,  
Buttercup? When are you coming back?" I smiled at him. "Tomorrow night. We'll go shopping for stuff for you guys!" Booster nodded. "Buttercup?" he called to me one last time. "What?" I asked, turning around. He smiled, and said real quietly, "Thanks." I smirked, and kissed him, to. uh. ya know, kiss-proof him. H e sat there, looking dazed. He shook himself out of it  
and flew back to his brothers, waving at me. I did the same.  
  
Well! Second chappie done! Hope you likey! Review! Oh, and I do not own the  
PPG or RRB. Thankies!  
  
Lexi Kitsune 


End file.
